


I Did Something Bad [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, Bad Decisions, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dark, Dark Betty Cooper, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: Everyone on Riverdale just keeps making worse and worse decisions...





	I Did Something Bad [fanvid]

[Riverdale | I Did Something Bad](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vvv6vct5jbiutnz/I%20Did%20Something%20Bad%20FULL.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
